Must have been blind, thy love
by blue is heaven
Summary: SasuNaru. Juliet got it easy. Naruto didn't think he could have it any worse, he was one of those unfortunate souls that end up loving their straight best friends. Straight, smart, popular best friend who apparently hated him now. Oh well maybe this way he'll stop giving a damn about what that ass thought of him. Maybe or maybe not.
1. Juliet got it easy 1

**Must've been blind thy love**

_**Juliet got it Easy**_

(First part in Must have been blind thy love series

Will consist of 5 to 6 chapters and the rating will be M for safety as well as some naughty thoughts.

First part will be in Naruto's point of view completely,

Second part will be Sasukes'.

This part is called 'Juliet got it easy'

And I will feature songs whenever I like it. The lyrics will not be exactly like in the songs, I'll be messing around with them. I've never done this song thing so it's going to be tough for me.

If you want me to include a song then please write it in the reviews or PM me!

Rating: M, mostly because of the second part

Disclaimer: Naruto has a beautiful ass, unfortunately it isn't mine)

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**CHANGING SEASONS BY SWEET THINGS**

**CHAPTER 1/8**

Trrrinng,

Trrriinnnng, went the bell of the fast moving bicycle. The tan hand didn't remove itself from the bell even though the road was empty. The teenage boy riding the darn thing had a beautiful smile painted on his face and hope in his scarily large sapphire eyes. It was quite obvious that this anticipation of his was for the destination he was headed too. And as the sun rays trailed his path we hear the chords of the guitar play. While the invisible voices in background start with the chorus

**Da Da ra ra Ra Da ra ra Ra Da ra ra Ra**

_**You want love but you fear it**_

The tan boy who I would like to add was blonde finally stopped outside the door of a house, posh in every bit of the sense. He straightened his shirt to the best of his abilities and passed his small hands through his roughly spiked hair. He then took of the hoodie from the back of the bicycle and proceeded to look like a deflated balloon with the giant blue thing. Finally he was about to shout out his arrival when the voice he cherished the most in the world spoke already.

_**Your attention's been shifted**_

"Hn, idiot still not letting go of that bicycle." Now this was said by our second lead, who is the definition of sex on legs. Forget girls wetting themselves, he made the Greek gods look at their bodies and say 'hmm, we need to work on our bodies a little more'. Our blonde ray of uncensored sunshine, you know the kind without the ozone, was captivated with this godly being. Who as all the clichés go was his best friend.

Now you must be wondering why this story isn't called 'oh my god I'm in love with my best friend who is straight'? Well because no matter how predictable and run down the plot of this particular story seems, it's really not. You can scoff and click the next link but this won't change the fact that a few chapters from now I'll be the one scoffing. So take that, the few people reading this.

That brings out another question who am I? Why people it is I, the universal narrator. The one who is responsible for the third person account. My voice could be of Madonna, P diddy/ Puff daddy or even you're dog but it's different for everyone. For instance, I always have Morgan Freeman give the voice to these invisible story telling souls.

But lovelies, for this particular story I'm afraid I'll have to stay back a little, this will in first person account most of the time.

Back to the story ah yes, the raven headed handsome man/boy came out and beeped his car which was parked in the driveway. Yes you guessed it right, the blonde boy cycled all the way inside.

"Stop calling me an idiot, bastard. You know I'm doing this for the environment!" the blonde boy huffed and picked his bag up to get in the car.

"Oh it's so smart and selfless of you to cycle for a few minutes and then ride with me for the next fifteen minutes to the school"

"I'm saving fuels, either way Sasuke (stressing on the kay)" Naruto took a seat in the front and gave a cheeky smile.

"Don't say it like that, you know I hate it" apparently Sasuke grumbled.

"But I love saying it like that, 'cause I love my best friend" Naruto said in a childish voice but his heart still leapt at the truth of it all.

_**You summed up the feeling**_

"Hn, what a wonderful day for you to sound so gay, stupid" Sasuke brushed it off, like always

_**With a simple dismissing**_

Now as always our little blonde was hurt inside and we the people who aren't even there could see/read it clearly but the jockhead next to remained oblivious.

Well the guitar chords didn't stop in the backdrop

_**What you gonna do? **_

_**Deceiving,**_

And the car progressed out of the drive way, going into the details of the car isn't necessary so you can assume it be an insanely expensive hot ride. In which Naruto gave an overly forced grin to his best friend, the love of his life. Who just shook it off and stared ahead.

Going into the details of their day at the school is not important, just like Sasuke's hairstyle which is like a duck butt by the way. So let us just stereotype the characters already and move to the more important aspects of the story.

Sasuke was like the John Tucker of the high school except he didn't even need to lie, grin or be smug to get an orgy full of girls with him being the only guy. He was 'THE' man. What he said was the law and what he did was a mandatory ritual. People more than worshipped him because this guy oh man this guy had everything complete from money, looks, intelligence, power, respect, drool worthy body to a big dick. He was born with a golden spoon in his mouth and it was rumored that he could buy out the whole city with just his pocket money.

And Naruto was just like a robin to Sasukes batman. In addition to having the most petite body for a guy, he had the typical good boy looks. He wasn't a jock like Sasuke; he wasn't the smartest guy and certainly couldn't ever beat the duck butt hairdo guy over popularity. Their difference in status was mirrored by the difference in heights was well. A shocking 6 inches!

Translation: a huge difference. Whereas our lovable blonde was the loner, weird, guy in the hood hiding his body our stick-up-his-ass raven head was the not really out-going but incredibly popular guy who girl and guys bowed down to.

Blond-ie knew this difference well hence also understood the fact that Sasuke was as straight as the needle of the syringe. He was undeniably and quite stupidly in-love with this particular needle. His shoulders sagged when he tried to deny this fact or even when he accepted the fact, his life was complicated.

Without wasting any more time in the pointless details, let us skip to the event that changed it all.

There was a summer pool cum back to school party at Sasuke's house

The party was going ok, people were in the pool, some were dancing and some were making out. Naruto was alone and looking around for Sasuke. Of course he knew what Sasuke was up to but this time unlike the other times, our blond decided to stop him. Naruto finally decided that enough was enough already, he was sick of seeing all these bikini clad sluts clinging to Sasuke. One of them even followed with him to his room. Naruto didn't know what got into him but he went right towards the room of his best friend. He marched up the stairs and turned right to the dreaded room. He pushed the door open and walked right in. His entrance was greeted by a girlish shriek, a girl who was above Sasuke on the bed, ran out the door with her bikini top undone and held up by her arms. Sasuke growled and got up to face whoever imbecile ruined the moment.

_**'Cause our love ain't easy**_

He was faced with Naruto of course. Naruto's attention was focused on the half-naked body of his best friend, pale and perfectly sculpted. It was a beautiful sight, not something he was seeing for the first time but every time his longing grew more. This time it was enough to distract him from what Sasuke was grumbling about.

_**It changes with seasons**_

"Come on Naruto, stop staring!" Sasuke snapped.

_**Whoa, yeah**_

_**Where we going I don't know**_

_**So baby won't you let it go?**_

Naruto got startled with the tone used, he had a slender form and even a little termor could be seen visibly. He was trembling.

_**Don't you worry**_

"I mean I know your gay alright but can you not rape me in your head, I find it absolutely disgusting" Sasuke added further

_**Won't you let it go**_

Naruto never told anyone about his orientation then how did he know? Tears gathered in the eyes of our blonde angel but he held them back, deciding to act confused.

_**Baby don't worry**_

"W-what do you mean Sasuke?" trembling voice inquired.

_**Just let it go, let it go**_

"Don't act dumb with me, I mean I just about had it with you. What kind of vile person pervs on their best friend"

_**Don't you worry**_

"B-but I….." Naruto's protests were interrupted

_**Won't you let it go**_

"Cut out the act Naruto, I've known for a-while now. Don't you think I notice you staring at my body for far too long. Do you think I'm an idiot like you!" Sasuke was full out shouting

_**Baby don't worry**_

"It's n-not like that, please" Narutos pleas fell on deaf ears.

_**Just let it go, let it go**_

"You know what? I should receive an award for putting up with a fag for a best friend for this long"

_**Ohhhh, yeah**_

_**Where we going I don't know**_

That really broke our little baby and he turned around with the intent of running away

"Oh and Naruto don't ever try to profess your perverse thoughts for me ever again"

"But it's not like that i-i…"

"Love you; is that what you're going to say? Because you should know that love is no different from lust or perverted thoughts in my book"

Finally Naruto ran outside, tears were leaking out of his eyes blurring his view but he kept on running. The sky was grey for it was evening and our blonde was looking around for his bike. He finally found it and quickly got on it with the intent of just getting out of that place. His eyes were puffy, with tears leaking out and his nose was blotched as well as blocked. He sniffed as he cycled out of the drive way.

As he tried to cycle his memories away Sasuke's words kept playing in his head

_Disgusting_

Tears kept running down his cheeks but his feet kept on pushing

_Vile_

His stomach was churning

_Perverted_

He was sobbing with abandon now, in the middle of the road he was bawled his eyes out.

_Fag, fag, fag_

He imagined himself to be the laughing stock of the whole world. The only thing he valued the most, acceptance being torn away from him.

He felt hopeless, deserted, hurt, broken and unloved

_**Ohhhh, so baby won't you let it go**_

Tomorrow he could be a rational boy with a plan to get his wits back but today he was a little child who had just experienced what it was like to be completely heart broken.

_**So baby won't you let it go**_

_FAV AND REVIEW PLEASE_


	2. Juliet got it easy 2

**Juliet got it easy **

**(A/N: Thank you for all those reviewed it, favorite-d it and are following the story.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you and if it does then please do tell me.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, bad punctuation and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Narutos ass is mine. Oh what's this I see, a lawyer and a chidori coming towards me.**

**EEPPP!**

**2/5 yes it's a 5 shot not 6) **

Chapter 2

Kushina was very worried for her baby boy, ok maybe he wasn't exactly a baby but she was his mother, he would always be a baby to her.

He had come early from the party last night, looking like how she did when watching movies like 'A walk to remember', 'the lake house' or even 'the karate kid'. He had rushed passed her to his room and refused to come out even when she threatened to reveal his dirty little secrets to little ol' Sasuke. He just sniffed and said 'go ahead'. It irked her that her blackmail hadn't worked but also made her chest swell with pride. Naruto was growing up!

She could feel something had went terribly wrong, her mother instinct/super power said that he tried to confess to Sasuke and he refused, in a typical Uchiha fashion. She hoped that wasn't the case but one look at the distraught sleeping face of her baby boy confirmed her suspicion. Damn that boy for breaking her baby's heart. Mikoto will be hearing about this from her, believe it.

She went to her own bedroom with a dejected look; Minato was still signing some sort of papers. Didn't she tell him to keep business out of bed; she didn't want to go through the stage again where she would see more papers then her husband. But she couldn't muster up enough anger to give him the tongue lashing which looking from his expressions, he was expecting.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Kushina got in her side of the bed.

"You haven't yelled at me for the papers yet and you have your thinking face on" Minato knew her so well. Aww!

She gave a kiss to his right cheek for his concern and he blushed, like he always does. The red head just grinned at him but it faded fast when the image of her baby came back to her mind.

"Naruto confessed and Sasuke rejected" Kushina said the last part bitterly. "And Naruto has spent the past three hours crying himself to sleep" She added.

"I'm going to tear his limbs apart! Fujaku will be hearing about this" Minato finally set his papers aside.

His baby boy was hurting and he hadn't even noticed all due to those damn papers.

"Calm down honey, I think it's better if you don't interfere just yet. I think Mikoto and I can handle this" Kushina patted her husband's back.

Minato trusted his wife but the evil look that came over her just then sent shivers through his body. It was sexy yet he knew from experience that it was just as deadly. But he knew that Sasuke deserved it. That boy was finally going to get it, he hadn't even seen Naruto crying yet he wanted to hurt that raven headed boy so bad. He gave his own approving grin to his wife, let them come!

Kushina knew just how to handle this, Sasuke had been blind long enough. It was time that Sasuke sees what he was missing and see it he will. Believe it!

With that Morgan Freeman stopped narrating and the screen faded out to the rising sun and a dog scratching behind his ear.

It was time to delve into the inner workings of our lead protagonist.

Naruto POV i.e. Point Of View

Kaw, Kaw

Damn that stupid bird was at it again

Kaw, Kaw

I can even hear it through my pillow

Kaw, Kaw

Damn you, you crow. That thing wakes me up at seven in the morning even on the weekends.

Why? I don't have a clue I've tried all those fancy, crude and sometimes downright stupid methods to get rid of him but nothing ever worked. Yes him, when you spend a lot of thinking about someone at seven in the morning every day for the past four years you give them a gender to go with the rant in your head.

But this morning even the most annoying thing in the world couldn't distract me from my depressive mood. In fact it was almost comforting in a strange way.

Finally the bird completed his ritual of waking me and flew away. I couldn't go back to sleep I had learned that from the constant failure at the previous attempts. So I settled on going downstairs in my sweatpants and nightshirt. The house wasn't quite like most other houses at seven in the morning. Mom was making breakfast, she had gotten used to this weird routine of mine. Dad was already off to work. Being the hardworking, punctual lawyer that he is but is six in the morning anytime to work? Seriously?

Anyway mom just grinned at me in that sort of apologetic way she does when she knows I'm hurt but tries to pretend that she doesn't so I would come forward with the problem on my own. Mothers.

But today I couldn't just 'he said and then she said' my problem away, last night had deeply wounded me. The love of my life who by the way is or was also my best friend gave me the most brutal rejection possible. Yeah, I'm not going to happy for a long time. Neither am I going to show my belly to my mom to rub and pet. This was a matter which was better left not prodded by my some time sadistic mother.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep last night?" She tried to sound casual but even if she hadn't sneaked into my room last night my face was still crusted with streaks of dry tear tracks, my nose was red and I could see my sad swollen eyes in the spoon. Nevertheless I just sat on the stool against the kitchen table and grunted a measly

"Fine"

Mom didn't look convinced but decided to drop it. Instead she placed a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of me; I liked mine with honey she already poured some on it. Still, even the mouthwatering sight and smell couldn't lift up me sinking spirits.

"Oh cheer up, it's your favorite. Plus someone special is coming to visit you today!" mom shouted/said cheerfully. I asked about the person halfheartedly

"Mikoto!" She turned her attention to the stove after the reply.

Technically Miko-san came over every week but I loved her so much that it really did seem like a special visit every time. Though she was supposed to come tomorrow but I didn't mind. Her name did give me a little pang because she is Sasukes mother but right now she seemed to be exactly what I needed.

The rest of the time passed without much incident, which was surprising because my mother did not do normal.

Well let's just pretend I'm having flashbacks to good old times while the readers get a glimpse into my parents past. But you know let's not do the whole flashback thing, I can just tell you.

The Uchihas are a big thing back in Japan well they used to be now they are famous all over the world.

And the Uzumakis were a big thing in our little state of Konoha but that is not why or how they all met. Dad and Fuju-san were room mates back in the prestigious all boys academy 'Green West High' in Britain. Their personalities had clashed in the start but my Dad's intelligence and friendly aura finally won Fuju-san over, so much so that they became best friends. Unfortunately Fuju-san soon fancied himself in love with my dad (I kid you not) and proposed to my dad who gave the infamous speech of "Bro I only like to hug you not fuck you" to Fuju-San. They soon resumed their friendship seeing how much both depended on one another. Their close proximity brought the Uchiha and Uzumaki family together. Soon they all were spending Christmas together like one big dis-jointed unit.

So now you must be wondering where my mom came in well mom and Miko-san were also best friends back in Japan. Their story was similar in sense that Miko-san had a thing for my mom (my parents were just that irresistible). Anyway Fuju-sans father, Uchiha Senior, arranged the marriage between his son and the daughter of the owner of famous Jokki Industries aka Jockey Industries, Yuuto Akimoto.

As you can see he was also famous in Japan. The wedding took place because none of parties objected because both bride and groom had no chance with who they thought they loved. Whereas my dad and mom tried their hardest to bring the newlywed couple closer and make them fall in love. In the process they both ended up falling in love with each other. It was a good thing that their efforts had brought the other two close enough to give Itachi-kun to the world.

My mom had problems getting pregnant in the start but later I was born just three months junior to duck butt hairdo guy.

My god parents are of course Fuju-san and Miko-san. And my parents are of their sons. My dad is really close to Itachi-kun and my mom to Sas-duck butt hairdo guy. Yes the last bit may seem surprising but at the time he was born my mom was pregnant with me and was unusually lovable towards kids, he took a quick liking to her red hair and well now my mom and his own are the only two women in fact people in the world who he is scared of and respects the most. And his parents are like my own I love them to bits.

So now that we have got our family dynamics out of the way let's just get back to the real world.

Ting Ting Ting TONG, ah that's our bell Miko-san must be here already. While you guys were lost inside my brain I already got ready and fresh. I ran down the stairs straight into her open arms.

"My baby, what has my idiot of a son done this time?" She asked me while clutching my head to her bossoms. And yes greetings weren't necessary.

"How'd you know he did something?" It could be my mom but she just knew that I was sad not why, right?

"I came home last night to a half trashed house and no orange bicycle parked haphazardly in the drive way, I knew instantly something was wrong. You always wait with Sasuke even when the party is over"

I bent my head in shame, it was true.

"Now tell me so I can torture my son into apologizing to you" She said this while maneuvering me to the drawing room. As soon as we sat down my mom came over with tea, both had trapped me between them so I had to spill eventually. But that didn't mean I had to it with resistance.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I tried to look convincing and not move my legs too much because that was a straight giveaway to my lies.

"Honey, you know you can't lie to us. In addition to the fact that we can read your big beautiful blue eyes clearly, I am a professional shrink" Ah yes that too.

"I'm not lying!" I tried to stay strong and not fall prey to their schemes.

"Your upper lip trembles at the mere thought of lying and you moved your right leg three times. Naruto tell me what's wrong?" Oh no Miko-san is serious.

I looked to my mother who just shook her head and gave me an encouraging smile so I sighed and gave in. They listened to everything and their anger increased with every word I spoke.

"How dare he make my lil Naru-chan cry!" this was said by Miko-san even as I said huffed at 'lil'.

"Miko, it's time we make an intervention" Mom had an evil look in her eyes, the kind that made me gulp. Poor duck butt hairdo guy.

"Yes 'shina**1** you're right I've been waiting for that idiot to see the obvious but time is running out and I don't think I can take much more of this Uchiha stupidity he has got over his head" Then my mother and her best friend started talking through their eyes and I started squirming at the intensity of the room.

"What do you mean 'to see the obvious'?" I was curious but moreover I just wanted to break the silence.

They ignored me and after a while nodded to one another, apparently they had come to a solution funny I didn't hear anything.

Miko-san looked at me in a scrutinizing way from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head. I was wearing a worn out orange hoodie that I loved and my house 'jammies reserved for the days I'm unusually sad. It had a pattern of Madagascar animals on it, I just love them. And they gave me so much comfort especially on days Sas I mean duck butt hairdo guy is too mean to me. I was broken out of my sad thoughts by Miko-san.

"Naru-chan why do you always wear these large abnormal sweaters?" I guess she meant my hoodie by that.

"Yes Naruto, aren't you in high school" mom stated and I nodded dumbly "So shouldn't you dress more age appropriate?" I looked down trying to piece their questions together. Where were they going with this?

"I like wearing baggy clothes they hide my girlish body that mom gave me" "Hey"

"Nonsense there is nothing wrong with your body. In fact if people could see how good looking you are people will pay more attention to you" miko-san said this while combing her fingers through my hair.

Oh I see where this is going. Man am I dumb as a rock or what I should have figured out when I first saw mom's evil smile. But how could they not see the huge flaw in the plan.

"You guys Sas- I mean your son has seen me in all kinds of clothes even without them if he was attracted to me he wouldn't have said all those mean things to me" I got sad thinking about his words from the night before. _Fag. _Nope no chance he liked me.

"Oh my poor baby who said we are trying to get Sasuke to a pay attention to you. He can do whatever he likes it's everyone in the world except him that we want to see admiring you" Mom said while rubbing my cheeks.

What? My face must've mirrored my state because Miko-san started explaining.

"You see the reason why no one pays much attention to you" ouch "Is because of horrible sense of personal style. They are unable to see your stunning body and beautiful face because you basically cover it all up. If you start to show your face more, outline your body shape we will have to get people to stop staring at you. You see-"

"Wait" I interrupted Miko-san "Why would I want people to pay attention to me, that's exactly what I don't want" I looked at mom at that.

"Honey I've seen you mope enough in the last three years of your life to last a life time and I don't want to see it anymore. I want you to be happy and I think…" she trailed off

"You think what mom?" I asked impatiently.

"We think you are better off without him" Miko-san answered softly.

How could they even think that!

"Before you say anything and try to deny it, I want you to know this. We had done a lot for Sasuke to come to his senses without your knowledge but that boy is more stubborn then a mule so if he wants to stay in denial then let him." They were both holding my hands now.

I couldn't believe this. "What about my happiness, do you think it's easy to move on from someone you love. It's impossible!" I shouted as tears begin to cloud my eyes.

"It's not Naruto, but there are a lot of people who can give you the love Sasuke can't give you. Try to give them a chance and maybe along the way you'll finally move on" Mom was rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand.

How did it come this. Move on from Sas-him? Was that even possible? Why was I even considering this?

"We are not telling you to cut all your ties with him, just stop pinning after him. His stupidity is ruining your life and it's time he gets exactly what he wanted." Mom took me in her embrace.

"That you get over him" Miko-san took her turn to hug me.

I knew what they are saying is impossible but their concern wasn't unfounded. I wasn't torturing myself but hurting them too. Their motherly comfort got to me and I gave a sigh of resignation. Instantly both tightened their arms around me. And started telling me their plans to change my apparel, I didn't need a makeover but then again I knew for a fact that I had no fashion sense whatsoever. That is why this time I was going to let them have their way.

Right now I had my mom, the designer, and my second mom, the shrink, make me over so I can move from one boy that they both loved equally as me. Yeah life was sure full of surprises.

Bonus session.

The 'bro I just like to hug not fuck you' speech

Minato: Dude no way

Fujaku: Hn

Minato: I like girls, boobs and stuff

Fujaku: stuff?

Minato: Definitely not dicks or assholes man!

Fujaku: You can get used to it

Minato: We are like brothers

Fujaku: I'm not a fan of incest but why not.

Minato: Bro just because I like to hug you doesn't mean I like to fuck you.

Fujaku: Hn, ok

Minato: What? That's it?

Fujaku: What? Do you want us to get worked up enough to make out and then end up jerking against each other?

Minato: NO!

Fujaku: Then that's it.

Minato: oh ok, friends?

Fujaku: Friends.

Minato: Best Friends?

Fujaku: Hn

Minato: Best Friends Forever?

Fujaku: Don't push it.

A/N: This is the second in the five shot of Juliet Got It Easy

I hope it wasn't predictable and a little bit a funny on the side.

Fav and Review people or else Morgan Freeman will not do the voice over again

SO,

FAV and REVIEW!

p.s: Read my other story SOMETHING BORROWED that is almost finished!


	3. Juliet got it easy 3 part 1

**Must have been blind, thy love**

**Juliet got it easy **

(Part 2.5/3

Actually this was one helluva long chapter so I divided it in two parts,

The original song for this chapter doesn't particularly go with this chapter so I added another for the cheerful tone of this chapie. But I couldn't think of any for this part only so I did what any human and monkey would go in my situation,

I googled it! And came across this really nice number that may not be the most appropriate one for this part but it came the closest to what I could put in so…Ok so maybe this song doesn't really go with the mood of this chapter but I just wanted to add it.

But maybe that's just me.

So listen to Makeup by Everybody Else

Warning: M, boyxboy SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful tan ass of the utterly adorable Naruto kishimoto does on paper and Sasuke does in every other sense.)

Like in the first chapter, the chords of the guitar started the day

**Du dadu dadu dadu dadu dadu dudu**

**Cover it up in the bathroom **

**While you curse the mirror on the wall **

**You can change anything that you want to **

**But your hand is shaking when the teacher calls,**

**One desk away, I am aching to say**

**"What are you so scared of?"**

**You're putting on makeup**

**You don't believe in love**

**What are you so scared of?**

Kushina wasn't worried about how her baby boy would look, he was gorgeous and she wasn't just saying that just because he was her son. It was critical evaluation from the eye of a designer and absolute adoration from the eye of a mother, both combined. Believe it.

Although maybe she over did it with the leopard-print, skin tight, waist-length coat and green skinny jeans accessorized with a golden coloured belt. But that's how she dressed the models on her runaway and it's not like he looked bad or anything in fact the fashion world would've gobbled him up for his sexiness.

Ok bad mental images. Let's not go there.

So they have been shopping for a-while now and Naruto looks just about ready to drop dead and not even have the energy to dig his shallow grave. Mikoto and Kushina had him try everything in the mall at-least it seemed like it. Poor blonde was trapped between too extremely strong women who were more than a little obsessed with him.

Let see how his brain is working right now oh wait (Narrator chuckled) seriously? They had him saying Naruto, brain and working in the same sentence (wipes a tear) classic!

**Naruto P.O.V** (power of vampire)

Fuck this oh I mean flush this I ain't no women. They had me trying tights! Tights? I am not a girl and neither do I exude the manliness Superman did to be able to pull them off.

I had it when my mom took out cream cotton panties. My God. Panties?

That was even worse than that leopard printed coat look. All the people were eyeing him as if I was a clown. No one was drooling at me like they do for the guys dressed like that on the runaway.

That just goes to show how fake these fashion shows are. No one wears those clothes in real life but my mom insisted on trying to get a maw-dah-ul (like Tyra Banks would say) look.

It was only when Miko-san insisted that she should stop making me her 'fashion' monkey did my mother stop.  
I kissed Miko-sans' cheek as a show of eternal gratitude. But eventually we started to find the right track and the right rack (of the wood kind you perverts).

We celebrated on every striking look we created, although I could've gone without seeing Miko-san pat moms' butt more than once. It just reminded me how she used to have a real thing for my mother and it just creeps me out. I mean I'm gay myself so that's not an issue but it's my mom, you know.

I don't even want to start over Dad and Fuju-san. That'll be reserved for later inner rants to an invisible audience.  
By the time afternoon rush came rolling out, we were already done. Miko-san had warned that the mall would be too busy on Sunday so we had to go earlier than on weekdays. I had my hoodie pulled up and my slack-ish pair of pants on. Mom had scrunched her nose at my apparel but didn't say much, it would be one of the last times I ever wore anything remotely normal for my taste.

I tried my hardest to keep my spirits up and don't drag down the mood of my mom and my pseudo mother. It had just been two days since the 'incident' and I still couldn't let it go. Just remembering even a second of it made me groan with frustration, embarrassment and hurt. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in my gut and I felt like screaming in my helplessness but I kept up a smile on my face. Mom and Miko-san were like sharks sniffing blood when it came to sensing my mood so I was careful to be cheerful. It just so happened that we had bags full of clothes in our hands, Miko-san was holding most of the bags. They had shopped in every corner of that God for saken mall and I'm pretty sure that my closet would not be able to hold anymore clothes. A lot of the shopkeepers had given us free stuff because of my mom.

They would just try to impress her with a fake French accent and kiss her hands till their 'natural' orange shaded lipstick would wear-off. Miko-san and I just snickered.

I thought we were done until mom and Miko-san stopped the car outside an aristocratic structure with something in French written on the semi-big pink board on the front. It went something like _**'Beauté Explosive'**_**1**. We got out of the car while the driver went ahead to park it somewhere. Miko-san insisted that the Uchiha family should have drivers especially for her, I told her that she just wants to cover up the fact that she just can't drive.

"It's not my fault that you people drive on the left side and I learnt on the right side!" she always says.

"Excuse me I'm half Japanese so don't you go all 'you people' on me" I would reply.

Mom would smirk and dad would hide behind some papers, he was counted among 'you people'

Anyway I got out to stand in front of that misfit of a building that was eerily silent. Too silent. I may not understand French well enough but I had seen enough chick flicks (curtesy of tyrannical chick flick obsessed mother) to know what would come next. So very slowly I tried to tiptoe away but I had too very strong women blocking all my escape routes, all three sixty degrees, of them by encircling their arms around me. Damn it.

I sighed in defeat and ignored their smirking triumphant faces to move towards my doom. Mom still didn't let up, moving in a weird way along with me, she knew me too well. I moved towards the seemingly innocent doors at the sluggish pace but my mom's excitement did not fade and she walked just as slowly with her arms around me. This was getting ridiculous but who was I to call upon the wrath of a scary woman such as my mother.

As soon as the huge oak-wood doors opened both mom and Miko-san pushed me forward as if afraid that I would make a run for it. They were probably right but I did say I had sighed in defeat right?

The huge doors closed behind as a sign of my trapped state.

I took a look around the place we had entered in to see a side desk and numerous doors in the semi-circle shaped wall enclosing the front side. Mom walked forward and probably informed the seated receptionist of our 'appointment'. The very active girl gave me a look when my mom pointed towards me, she nodded her head with so much force that she resembled a bobble-head figurine for a second.

I gave myself a sweeping glance because I had gotten a little self-conscious but then the blonde girl turned her attention towards mom again and quickly dialled a number. Not a minute later a tall man with long platinum blonde hair in a pony-tail walked out. He went to mom first.

"Kushina, my darling what a lovely surprise" he said in a clear French accent and this time even I could tell it wasn't fake.

"Die-baby" It was so weird to hear my mom say baby, really baby? "How's it been?" Mom was smiling so wide that she genuinely was happy to see this man. Miko-san had stars in her eyes too while looking at the man.

Speaking of whom as mom and he continued their discussion and then scrutinizing my appearance I took a good look at the man. He had a very sensual manly voice which coupled with his feminine physique made him very alluring. Plus he probably was the owner of this wealthy establishment a.k.a a Spa so he was very handsome err pretty I couldn't pick one. He was so androgynous that he gave that guy Robert Pattison a run for his money. Not to mention he was very tall. I found myself blushing at his attention no matter how professional that attention seemed to be. But I knew that I wasn't exactly attracted to him. I preferred more lean built stronger men who exuded dominance like Sasuke. And thinking about him brought stinging pain in the heart.

I snapped out of my analysing thoughts and looked back to where my mom was standing to see Miko-san there as well. The three of them were acting like teenage girls on their first concert. I rolled my eyes at their behaviour and waited patiently to be addressed.

"So you are Naruto" The blond man, Die-baby stated.

I just nodded. "Come here little darling" He called me to him. I looked at the beaming faces of my mom and Miko-san. They nodded rapidly and I wondered if bobble-heads had come back in fashion or something. Were they ever in fashion?

Nevertheless I made my way towards him. He looked at me from top to bottom with those grey eyes of his and then nodded to mom. Mom exhaled a sigh and soon started making her way to the door leading outside. I panicked, where the hell was mom going and Miko-san too?!

"Mom!" I screeched.

Mom gave a slight wince at the tone. "Don't worry honey, we'll come back in time. I have to set up your new wardrobe." What? Did I hear her right "Plus I trust Die-baby, no one can compete with his art"

"And follow everything that he says, remember why we are doing this!" Miko-san added with a wave.

"B-but…"

"Ok honey see you soon" they both blew me a kiss and went way. The oak doors closed again with a thud and I turned around to face Die-baby! What was hell was his real name?

**They're cheering outside**

**But you're rolling your eyes**

**What are you so scared of?**

"What is your name?" I asked with a huff.

"It's Diedara little darling" He purred in that thick accent with a smile.

He clapped and two of his minions came from the door on the extreme right, both women of course. They wrote something in their note-pads and disappeared through a different door.

Diedara dragged me by right arm to room he had come from. I didn't bother taking my arm back, no use being difficult. I saw that the room was huge not like an ordinary office.

"I need a lot of place to practise my art" He said while looking at my hoodie.

I saw that it had a lot of closet doors, empty hanger stands and a lot of mirrors.

I was taking a look around so I didn't notice it when Diedara yanked my hoodie off my head. I whipped around and saw him smile in a creepy way at me.

"Your mother is not to know what comes next little darling. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you, that is _anything against your will_" He said every word while backing me up against the wall. I soon felt my back press into the knobs of the cupboard.

I didn't know what was wrong with me but then again maybe I did. I was a virgin, a virgin when it came to sex, when it came to masturbation and when it came to seduction. My first kiss was with Sasuke but it was when we were nine, I tripped and fell on top of him and our lips touched.

I know it's silly to count that as my first kiss but I do and I always will. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was saving myself for him but now I don't think I'll ever move on if I keep 'saving' myself for him. He is never going to see me as anything more than a friend in-fact I don't think he considers me even his friend anymore.

A finger to my chin broke me from my thoughts. Diedara was looming over me, his nose had come so close while I was lost in my thoughts.

I was skittish, I knew I was. I could feel the heat of his hand, through my clothes, on my waist.  
He was skimming his nose along my jaw, my nose, my neck and my ear…

"Were you thinking of him" his husky voice inquired.

My eyes widened and I looked about him in confusion. He just chuckled that sent rivulets down my spine. I was steadily becoming breathless, even the knowledge that this wasn't Sasuke touching me didn't calm me down. Come on I was a sixteen year old hormonal boy who desperately needed some sort of physical comfort not from his parents.

"You know your mother told me everything, and I'm not just going to give a physical makeover but a personality makeover as well. You are going to feel seduction, sensuality and sexual appeal before you understand how to project them" He was placing feather light kisses on my neck while telling me this. I felt feverish and so out of breath just at the small touch.

"Why" I swallowed "Why do I need to learn that?" my breath hitched when he sucked on the underside of my ear.

"Because my little sexy darling you can't move on unless you try and you can't try unless you know how. I've been given the task to make you so desirable that you can get anyone you want. And being sexual is a big part of it. You don't need to be beautiful or breath-taking for that, you just need that look" he placed a wet kiss on my neck "that touch" another on my adams apple.

"You are saying that because I'm not good-looking" my head fell back and my back ached from that stupid knob but my heart was still racing so fast.

He chuckled again and skimmed his nose through my blonde hair which he had exposed by yanking the hoodie back.

"You are so beautiful much more than that Uchiha, he doesn't deserve you and when I'm done with you he will know that for sure, _petit mignon_" I didn't comment even though it was a lie, Sasuke was by far the most handsome human being and it was me who didn't deserve him, well not like I had him or anything.

He pulled on my hair, making me expose my neck so he traced a trail of kisses from my chin to the part of my neck where the zip of my hoodie stopped him. I noticed too late that the hand on my waist moved to push the zip down so that the hoodie hung by my sides. Before I could protest he had pushed the large piece of cloth off my shoulders and thus my body.

"I don't want to see you cover your body with that hideous thing again" He growled.

"Hey you can't mphm…." He covered my mouth with his.

I knew it wasn't right, this wasn't Sasuke and was a much older man at that but before I knew it I wound my hands around his neck and pushed my face into his. He grabbed me from my waist and growled at my participation.

I wondered about what I had thought earlier, how this man was too feminine for my taste, how he didn't exude dominance of the degree I preferred. But when he grabbed my face hard and forced his tongue into my mouth I gave a moan at the forcefulness and just let him taste me. He tasted like lemon; maybe he drank a lemon drink a lot? He twisted his tongue around mine in ways that I couldn't even comprehend. But I forced the contact to break as I felt that I couldn't breathe.

"Every time you open our mouth unnecessarily I will find a more enjoyable use for it" he licked his lips as he said it and my eyes followed the movement.

I felt myself blush red hot as I realized what he meant. I had thought that I wouldn't ever enjoy anyone else's touch since I loved Sasuke, clearly I was wrong for assuming that.

"Asshole" I muttered. He stripped me till my boxers and I bit my tongue so he wouldn't take advantage of it again as he played with the strap of my boxers. I felt the blush spread throughout my body, his stare was so uncomfortable.

"If I were you I would burn those hideous yellow things you call underwear" and with that said he sauntered away motioning me to follow him.

Truly I didn't understand the purpose of my makeover. I mean it's a whole different thing for girls like getting eyebrows plucked, waxing, hair, teeth, clothes, skin polishing, facial and what not.

What could they do for a guy like me? I didn't have to go through all of that stuff and not much was left to do then.

Anyway I followed him through a door in his office to reveal another large room, larger than his office. It had a door at the far end which I suspected led outside. The room I entered in was the massage room a lot of women and men laid there looking like they were having a wet dream rather than a massage. I mean they were moaning and groaning with closed eyes, so it seemed like it.

They led me through another room to a place that resembled a Japanese Onsen except the rocks acted like a partition so an individual person can stay individual.

Two girls came out of no-where and took off my boxers, I shouted a 'hey' and covered my neither regions when they pushed in the waist deep hot water. I was manhandled by two women into taking a bath, they scrubbed me like I was a filthy rat rather than a young boy. I was touched in places that I didn't know existed, they filed my nails, scrubbed me again and again. After that they rubbed different oils on my body, making my skin look a lot more appealing than it really was, even I took a double take when I saw the effect the oils had. My skin looked like melted caramel and when I rubbed it to my face it felt like caramel too.

They added so much stuff to my hair, massaging through the roots so that I felt relaxed enough to sleep.

But eventually I was told to stand up and they wrapped a bath-robe around me. I wondered if these girls, who were so pretty, should be allowed to work here I mean what if I was straight wouldn't that have been a problem?

I even tried to make conversation with them as they dragged to me to another room but one of them just giggled and the other grumbled under her breath. Wow tough crowd huh.

I met up with Diedara again in his office and the girls went away.

Diedara motioned for me to sit in a chair next to a huge mirror. My neck length wet blonde tresses hung limply across my face.

**You got a long walk home**

**But you've got headphones**

**Your bangs in your eyes**

**You need a big shove**

**What are you so scared of?**

I looked at my bath-robe clad self and felt like my eyes looked unusually blonde after the bath but I didn't recall them doing anything to my eyes and my skin was glowing too.

I met Diedaras' eyes through the mirror and he gave me a smirk. Now that I knew what he was capable of, I didn't find him girlish at all. He took out scissors and a few other instruments that resemble scissor to, let me guess, cut my hair.

For the next few minutes or hours he combed and cut my hair. He was so focused on my hair and I was so lost in my thoughts. The noise of his cutting was very comforting. So when he stopped I snapped out of it instantly and what met my eyes in the mirror was totally a different person. I wanted to reach out and touch the silvery surface to see if it was for real.

I didn't turn into an Adonis or anything but I looked so, so nice. My eyes, were they really that big? And I never noticed how tan my skin was. Diedara smirked at my reaction and winked through the mirror. I didn't even blush so lost was I in my own image.

Don't get disgusted, I'm not a narcissist not at all. I just never thought of myself even remotely attractive but just a hair-cut made me realize that I was a little wrong to put myself down so.

I was _ok_ even by my own standards.

"Ok enough staring on your part, I know you are pretty but we have to get through your complete makeover which requires my lessons" Diedara dragged me to his desk , the one that had witnessed when he had tried his hand at successfully seducing me.

But wait what "Lessons?" I asked in a confused voice.

"_leçons de seduction_ that is 'lessons in seduction'" He explained joyfully.

It was weird how he had such a thick French accent but only spoke such little of it.

This thought was the reason why my loud "Lessons of what?!" came out so late

**You're putting on makeup**

**You don't believe in love**

**What are you so scared of?**

And when Diedara opened my bath-robes and snaked his hand along my chest I didn't get breathless like the last time. Somehow I anticipated his intent to make a move.

"Very good little darling I haven't even started with you and your learning already"

**What are you so scared of?**

**(A/N:** Ok part of the reason I uploaded this part first is because _RikaChan11 _scared me into uploading. Hmph

1: Explosive Beauty

And so the second part will be coming shortly since I have to finish SOMETHING BORROWED, sorry for all those waiting for it. I just want to write a good lemon so I'm taking my time so please be a little more patient. And I'll be uploading my first one shot next week! So stay tuned or whatever way you have to know if I uploaded any more stories.

**Fav, Review and Alert it too! Please?**)


	4. Juliet got it easy 3 part 2

**Must have been blind thy love**

**Juliet got it easy part 2 of chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Warning: M, boyxboy SasuNaru  
A/N: {I had a major writers block after I wasn't satisfied with the previously written second part. It was becoming clichéd and even though this essentially a very predictable work I still didn't want it to be that easy. This small but it has finally put things in order (atleast in my head). So prepared to be surprised. The second last installment to Juliet Got it Easy will come in just a few days, if not then you can PM me death threats. Really. I give you full permission}**

It wasn't easy keeping his voice in with Deidara jerking him off, he wasn't even allowed to put anything in his mouth to stop his moans. With every swipe, a silent scream would come out of his mouth and it was taking all his concentration to keep it that way. Finally, he was able to grasp what Dei was trying to tell him, keeping his pleasure from hazing over his mind. His seduction lesson number 5 was to keep his own mind coherent and not come undone in front of a partner no matter how skillful they are. He had successfully kept his cool at all the normal actions that are employed while seducing someone but Dei had quickly gotten restless and took this test way up a notch. So much so that now Naruto's genitals were being squeezed, massaged, teased, pinched sensually by Dei's skillful hands. Our little blonde though was resilient, he had to win this round. The others were easy but this one, ahhh, he had to win. Tears came spilling out of those beautiful blue gems but not a sound came out of those red swollen lips. With an inward inaudible groan, Naruto relased in the large hands of his temporary teacher. He was tempted to let his jelly like legs go but he had to be strong, Naruto had a point to prove and a round to win. He turned around quickly to see Dei panting and weak with lustful gaze but before any awkwardness could develop the look was completely gone. Naruto was little disappointed but not as much as later on as Dei spoke but Sas-the duck butt hairdo guy's voice came out

"Had fun you slut?", soon the tan skin and long features were replaced with a much paler shade and aristocratic looks. The difference in height was negligible but even if it wasn't Naruto wouldn't have noticed.

"Why didn't you just take his dick in your mouth you cock sucker and lapped at it like you fantasize about me. Only then will I get rid of your disgusting horny looks"  
"No, Sas-" Naruto tried to defend himself, forgetting the baffling scene from before. He was panicking and trying to find a way to prove his innocence. But no matter how he looked at it, his opened robe, sweaty skin and deflated member all pointed towards an obvious fact.  
"Don't have any words do you? Whoring yourself out at first sign of rejection. Tsk. You must be so desperate" Sasuke's taunts accompanied with smirks brought different kind of tears to our blondes eyes now. He bit his lip to keep his sobs in.

"pathetic, so very pathetic. Your nothing but a pathetic fag you hear me" Sasuke shouted suddenly..

And Naruto woke up screaming. His pants were confined to room he was in, eyes dilated with a film of tears covering them. He looked so broken for a second that the Narrator was tempted to just hug out his sorrows and bring back his smile.  
Sobs came wrenching out of the small frame and it shook with obvious uncontainable pain.  
Louder and louder, the sobs got before they died down abruptly. Had Kushina not snoring from obvious exhaustion and had Minato not plugged his ears to drown out her very snoring, they would have heard their only bundle of joy tearing up over his heartache. And Sasuke would have been dead by now.

This was an obviously a very sad scene to witness so the narrator would just like to take *sniff* his leave early.

**Naruto's Pov**  
I was a protégé in Dei's words, he acclaimed that no one had absorbed his seduction lessons so fast before. He said I was a born a seductress and all sort of fancy French terms but I just pointed out that I couldn't be one due to obvious differences of anatomy. He just laughed my comment away and gave me a longing gaze.  
"I have developed a crush on an innocent minor and I'm supposed to teach him how to seduce other men, isn't that pitiful" He said at last when he ended his so called 'sessions', personally I think he just wanted to molest me half the time but I couldn't deny the fact that I did learn a lot about myself and my body from these 'lessons'. He didn't leave me with wise departing words, just a kiss to my forehead and a wink to do my best. I wasn't worried about him though, I knew his infatuation was very temporary.  
Today is my first day back and I'm supposed to debut this new look and attitude that has been forced on me in the past few days. I don't think it will make much difference because I don't think a lot has changed. I feel scared though, HE will be there and this is the first time I'll be facing him after that day. Miko-san said that he will definitely apologize but I don't think that's true. He never apologizes for something he truly believes in. He wouldn't have said all of that if he didn't mean it. It breaks my barely standing heart but I know that his cruel words closed all doors of love that I had imagine we would one day feel. He will never feel anything towards me and history will repeat itself. But unlike my parents, it was me pining after HIM. I just hope that like Fuju-kun I find my own Miko-san.

I hope and pray or else I will forever be this miserable creature, wallowing in my self-pity. This is why I have decided to turn over a new leaf in my life. Start a new chapter, say hello to new beginnings, farewell to….so you get the point. No more crying, pining, lusting, loving, aching after someone who will never accept me. I have to change myself, move on and find myself my real other half. The one I will like to spend my life happily with. I hope that the pang that comes with the thought of moving on from HIM disappears after a while.  
I love him so very much, my heart feels all fresh and delighted at the thought of loving him but I know he will never reciprocate my emotions so I am going to take this like a life lesson and not the end of the world. I have too many people counting on me for their true happiness and I won't let them down. I may still love him and maybe I will always will but I sure as hell want to make a place in my heart so someone who can love me back takes a residence right there.  
I will just try and recover our friendship but I won't pursue him. I was tempted to and till last night I was secretly planning to but the dream opened my eyes. I can feel pleasure from other men so all I could've wanted HIM for was my emotional satisfaction right? Well now I have decided to find someone to fill that gap to and end the chapter of my life called 'loving Sasuke'.

**Narrator POV**  
It's a wonder what two days can do to a person right? Right now our lovable idiot has gone to get ready with determination in his eyes. And when he comes out, we will be seeing (reading) about a completely different Naruto. Oh Juliet could never do what our blonde will do over and over again i.e. piss of Romeo. And since our particular Romeo has a stick up his ass, Morgan Freeman believes we all will be happy about it.  
But don't be fooled, just because he is the Romeo doesn't mean this will be like that clichéd romance (where they die by the way). Oh no here things will happen, hearts will be broken, dreams will be shattered and some new ones will be born. Nothing here is going to be as it seems. Except for Romeo, that pain in the behind is legit.

**Fav and Review**

**Please?  
**

(next part: read how Naruto has his first confrontation with the duck butt hairdo guy. Also Morgan Freeman will be taking a break….so who will be the next narrator. Read the next chappie to find out)


End file.
